


Knee High Glee

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [51]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: In the Doctor’s hands was a pair of knee high red converse socks.





	Knee High Glee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsauce/gifts).



> Written for the legendslikestardust prompt "that's new" and a birthday drabble for Jem. :)
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for all her help. <3

Rose Tyler looked up from the pair of space designed trainers she was trying on at the Converse outlet store. Without the TARDIS to keep them well stocked (for now), they frequently had to shop there. 

In the Doctor’s hands was a pair of knee high red converse socks. He was eyeing them with glee. 

She burst into laughter and his bottom lip lowered in a pout.

“You don’t like them?”

“No, it’s just I never thought you’d get excited over _socks_.” She glanced at the display behind him, grabbing a pink pair for herself. “But look! We can match.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the socks: https://johnscrazysocks.com/collections/fun-and-funny-socks/products/sneaker-knee-high-socks?variant=36406597382
> 
> Followed by [Knee High Glory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13565706).


End file.
